100 Moments with Peanut Butter and Jelly
by Chibi Night Angel
Summary: Sometimes Gamzee and Tavros will have their moments. Why not see them for yourselves? Humanstuck. Rated T for Gamz's mouth among other things
1. Of Bongs and Beauty

**A/N: I've just noticed I haven't written a thing for Gamzee and Tavros and those two are my OTP forever. So I made a little drabble set. Enjoy~**

* * *

Tavros coughed as he swatted away another offensive cloud of smoke that drifted his way. He sat across from Gamzee who was spread across the couch comfortably, smoke escaping his lips every so often. His eyes were half lidded as they slowly looked around the room with a small sort of wonder.

"Man, shit always be seeming like a miracle to a motherfucker. Ain't it that way to you Tavbro?"

His sight ended up on him, a smile lingering as he awaited an answer. Tavros fidgeted a bit but replied nonetheless.

"Uh, well I guess things are a miracle sometimes. But they're like that more to you than me."

He hoped he hadn't sounded too rude but if he had been, Gamzee gave no signs showing that. Instead he grinned and settled further into the couch, taking another hit from the purple bong. Tavros would wrinkle his nose at the scent, only having stepped into the living room a few minutes ago. He could already feel the effects settling into his mind against his better judgment. He sighed, closing his eyes as he relaxed against the chair. He failed to take notice of the clown rising from the couch and quietly making his way over to him.

"Hey. Hey Tavros."

_'Why did he sound closer?'_ Tavros wondered.

He opened his eyes and nearly died right then and there at the sight of Gamzee so close to his face.

"Ah! Gamzee, you scared the hell out of me.."

"Aw haha, sorry about that brother. Just wanted to be getting closer to you, y'know?"

The other didn't seem to have any issues with that, nodding at him with a slight smile quirking at his lips. Gamzee always did manage to drive a cheerful reaction from him with small actions. It didn't last too long as the taller male presented the bong to him with a wide grin. Tavros gave him a deadpan look, accompanied by a gentle push of the hand holding the object.

"Thanks, but I don't know if I can."

"You sure Tav? It'll all up and mellow a brother out in no motherfucking time."

He raised a brow at the reply, glancing at the bong again. He clucked his tongue in thought, wondering if he should go about the offer. The smoke that floated around the room was affecting his sense of decision slightly. Maybe just this once wouldn't hurt, it wouldn't do any harm anyway. Plus the slightly hopeful, hazy look that Gamzee was giving him made him think over his choice.

"Okay. I'll try it."

Gamzee smiled and placed the bong in his hands, leaning against the seat as he watched. Tavros looked at him somewhat nervously before looking at the bong. He'd seen the clown do it numerous times but wasn't sure if he could do it. After getting himself ready mentally, he lifted the pipe to his lips and inhaled slowly. He ended up coughing halfway and Gamzee pat his back with a small chuckle.

"S'aight Tav. You ain't all motherfucking used to this shit so coughing like that's all kinds common."

Tavros nodded and decided to take another hit after he'd stopped coughing. This time he had succeeded, copying off from what he'd seen Gamzee do and breathing out eventually. He repeated this process until he felt purely relaxed and settled against the couch with a smile and a giggle. His head lolled to the side, resting on Gamzee's shoulder who giggled along with him. They prattled on about funny little topics, staring up at the ceiling. Tavros peered up, surveying the others' features. Even though he wore face paint, he still looked quite charming.

"Hey Gamzee?"

"Yeah?"

"Have I ever told you..how beautiful you look?"

"You think I look beautiful?"

"Yeah! That face paint makes you look nice and even without it, I bet you look even more beautiful."

Gamzee smiled, a small blush thankfully hidden by the paint. He wrapped an arm around Tavros and tugged him closer, nuzzling the fluffy mohawk with a chuckle. He felt the other go slightly slack and lifted his head to peer at him and found him falling asleep. Fixing them both to a new position so that Tavros could rest more easily on his lap, he continued to mess with his hair as he watched him sleep. He regarded him with fondness as he leaned to peck his cheek.

"Heh. Tavros, you're more motherfucking beautiful than I am."


	2. Love

Gamzee Makara was in love.

That much he was sure of. As for the target of his affections, they remained oblivious to such a thought. They didn't take notice of how he'd stare at them affectionately or make sweet or flirty comments. They didn't see him attempt to hold their hand when they walked side by side or the gentle kiss he'd land on the back of their hand. They'd get flustered when he'd get touchy or do a friendly peck on the cheek.

But they never took it so serious as to be a crush.

And it was the only thing that can even manage to frustrate the normally laid-back teenager. He'd pout slightly when they slip away from his touch or anything related to that. But he loved everything about them none the less. Their cute sense of style; the hints of brown or orange in their clothing. The wry, hopeful smile they'd give. Their sweet, brown, doe eyes that made him melt when they landed on him or how they'd light up when they'd speak of something they were passionate about. The fluffy mohawk that he adored and ran his fingers through occasionally.

Oh, and there they were now.

"Hey Gamzee."

Gamzee gave his usual smile, waving at them as he crossed over to envelope them in a tight hug. He inhaled lightly to the scent of chocolate that seemed to always accompany them. It was nice and made his heart swell with that much more endearment.

"You look uh, really happy to see me."

"Ain't a motherfucker always getting his cheer on whenever he be seeing you?"

"Heh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense with you. You're a really happy person."

"Honk."

They smiled at the one word reply. He always did like to say that whenever he didn't have much to say or didn't see a reason in speaking. He allowed his actions to speak for him at that time. But with Gamzee, no one ever quite caught onto or understood his actions or real reasons.

"So, do you want to go over to your house now?"

"Sure thing Tavbro." Gamzee remarked, finally releasing him from the embrace.

Tavros merely chuckled and walked off, the other trailing behind only by a bit. While he was behind, he admired him once more with a quiet lovelorn sigh.

Oh, he was in love. That was for sure. But when Tavros himself would hear of it or figure it out, that will be for another time.

**A/N: Tis a short drabble but I promised myself I'd update every day. **


	3. Melody

Tavros admired how talented Gamzee was when it came to instruments, particularly the guitar. The boy was always blank whenever it came to other things, having his usual dopey smile and carefree attitude.

But when it came to art or music, he was so much more different.

He always seemed to know what he was doing, strumming the strings and playing the chords in a way that drew the attention of all those surrounding him. He wasn't so capable in the instrumental section, only knowing how to play 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' on the piano. He could sing if he ever felt the need to or he could muster up the ability. For now, he just smiled as he heard said person play right now. The soothing sound that the music made as it bounced off the walls of the room and the light singing that accompanied it.

Tavros cracked open an eye, he hadn't even known he'd closed his eyes and peeked over at his friend who was freely strumming his guitar with a serene smile. Gamzee caught Tavros looking, much to the others' chagrin and grinned, switching his playing to a more familiar tune that both of them knew. Tavros took notice of the change in songs and gave a smile of his own.

"Cause you are the piece of me~"

"I wish I didn't need~"

"Chasing relentlessly."

"Still fight and I don't know why~"

"If our love is tragedy-"

"Why are you my remedy?"

"If our love is insanity-"

"Why are you my clarity?"

They shared a laugh as they continued to sing along to the oh so popular song. Eventually Gamzee ceased that and moved on to play another bouncy tune, having Tavros hum along with him.

**A/N: I swear I'll have a longer drabble tomorrow. Weekends kinda sap out my writing mojo :(**


	4. Stuttering

**A/N: Ugh...being sick sucks so very much..Here's a chapter for you lovelies~**

* * *

If there was one thing that Tavros had been able to despise more than anything else, it was his tendency to stutter. He never meant to do such a thing, it usually just happened without him meaning to. He would try to speak a sentence and halfway through stumble or stutter, much to his chagrin. Vriska would comment on it in a horribly rude, condescending manner and it lower his self esteem even more to a point where he'd usually pick out his words carefully. Normally he'd just stay quiet and not speak much, in fear that if he tried, he'd end up messing up again and people would mock him for it.

It was a senseless thing to grow upset over to most people but to him, it meant a whole lot more.

Today he had done it again. He'd been buying groceries from the store and when he had come up to the cashier, he stumbled over his words when he was asked a question. The cashier had asked for him to repeat himself with a questionable sort of look and Tavros refused to restate the sentence, his face a bright red. Eventually he had managed to squeak out a sentence and speed walk out of the store. Just as he thought he'd get a sliver of freedom from speaking to anyone else, he ran into Terezi. It would've been fine but Vriska had popped up a few minutes after, malicious smirk full blown once she saw him.

He tried to get away but Vriska dragged him back and engaged in a partly one-way conversation. She aggressively forced responses from him when he wouldn't talk and when he did speak, he stuttered. And Vriska would cackle, ridiculing him for his stupidity and speech impediments. Terezi managed to tug her away and drag her off, tossing an apology back at Tavros as they left.

He had dragged himself the rest of the way back with a dejected look. He refused to answer his brother and father, who prodded with concerned questions and dropped off the groceries. After that, he went upstairs and locked himself in his room, covering himself with his blanket with a faint whimper.

Gamzee was relaxing at his own home when he got a call from Rufioh that spoke of how Tavros seemed down in the dumps. Of course, Gamzee smiled and replied with a cheery affirmative, quickly putting on some decent clothes and heading over to the Nitram household. He made it in a few minutes and was greeted briskly as he strode upstairs. He had been a bit deterred when he found out the door was locked and knocked gently.

"Hey Tav? You doing alright there brother?"

Tavros shuffled a bit in his covers at the faint sound of his friend's voice.

"Uh..y-yeah I'm fine."

Damn it, he had done it again. That made him wriggle even further into his blanket, biting his lip. Gamzee frowned slightly, his hand falling to his side as he heard the hesitance.

"Wanna be opening up and let a motherfucker in?"

Tavros stayed underneath the covers, silent, for a few minutes before getting up and opening the door. Gamzee finally allowed a small smile to show as he saw his friend and made his way into the room, plopping onto the bed with a small grunt. Tavros shut his door once more and leaned against the door quietly, eyes trained on his feet. The other took notice of this and pursed his lips, patting the bed. Tavros obeyed and sat by him, still dead-set on remaining silent.

"A'ight Tavros, can ya'll tell me what's going on? I'm all kinds motherfucking worried about you seeing as you ain't speaking up too much. Something went down today? You sick?"

Tavros felt a little bad about not answering even though it was perfectly clear the other was worried about him. He sighed and finally spoke up albeit meekly.

"W-Well..I just don't feel like t-talking.."

Gamzee didn't reply, a signal for him to continue.

"I-I stutter too much and..i-it makes me so self-conscious because..I'm worried people will make fun of me, even if they don't show it."

"Man, you shouldn't be all down about th-"

"But I am! It's terrible when I stutter because I can't speak up anymore after. I feel embarrassed and I just want to crawl somewhere and die. Vriska constantly makes fun of me for it and I try to keep my words even b-but I can't and..."

He bit his lip and bowed his head, not wanting to go on. Gamzee blinked, speechless for a moment before a deep chuckle escaped him. Tavros lifted his head to stare at him in confusion. The other merely laughed even more and it went on for a minute.

"You know Tav, you only stuttered once when you up and recited them wicked words to a brother."

"Huh?"

His eyes widened in surprise as he realized this. He really hadn't faltered much in that sentence. He spoke confidently as he told Gamzee how he felt about his issue and he hadn't messed up. Gamzee grinned and ruffled his hair, prompting a satisfied smile from Tavros.

"I didn't. I really didn't stutter."

"And you know what? It ain't too bad when you messing up either. Don't be letting them other motherfuckers get you down about shit you ain't even able to control. You can overpower that noise whenever you be feeling it."

"Hehe. H-Hey, you're right! Oops.."

Gamzee chuckled and Tavros followed suit. Yeah, it wasn't so bad when he had issues like that. Especially if he had someone to help him through when he got sad about it.


	5. Down with the Sickness

"Ugh...I feel like shit.."

"Well uh, maybe if you didn't do what you did, you wouldn't be in this situation right now."

Gamzee groaned as he curled up further under his blankets, a slight sniffle escaping him. He had caught a cold from standing underneath the rain, distracted by the rainbow off in the distance. He chalked it up to one of his messiah's wondrous miracles, but it cost him his health in the end as he sneezed once more.

"Motherfuuuuck.."

He pouted slightly, lying back further into his pillows and gazing around his room to take his mind off his cold. It did him no good, not even to appease some of his boredom. Tavros sat at the edge of his bed, chin resting on his hand as he surveyed the sickly clown. Gamzee had been adamant about him keeping his distance for fear that he might get sick too. It was a sweet gesture in his eyes and he smiled fondly at him. A brief cough interrupted the moment though and he shuffled a tad closer.

Gamzee opened an eye and frowned, waving a hand weakly at him.

"Naw Tav, I ain't wanting you to be catching what I got."

"I'll uh, be fine. Right now, we have to worry about you."

The teen grumbled his dismay with the situation but complied and allowed him to scooch closer. Tavros leaned in to look him over before getting up and leaving the room. The other had thought he had left him to deal with his illness for a moment. He was okay with this a little but he couldn't help the pang of sadness that hit him. He gnawed on his lip and held off another cough just as Tavros reappeared.

With a bottle of medicine.

Gamzee stuck out his tongue in pure distaste; he hated medicine and would much rather heal naturally. But this cold was stubborn and he would have to take it. As the young Taurus moved over to the bed clad male, he shuffled further into his blankets. It was his childish way of saying 'you can't make me'. Tavros frowned as he sat at the edge of his bed and watched him.

"Come on Gamzee, if you don't take this you won't feel better."

"That's a motherfucking shame then. Cause I ain't taking that nasty ass shit."

"Gamzee."

"Nope. Ain't nothing making me take that odious liquid, sorry brother."

Tavros crossed his arms, frowning and poking the lump under the sheets. Said lump only grumbled and curled in on himself further.

"Please bro. It'll uh, help you get better faster so we can hang out."

Silence was his answer.

"But I get if you'd rather sit around here while I'm out. That's totally okay."

Gamzee made a whining noise and his arm shot out of the covers, grabbing the bottle. He slowly rose back up, sniffling and weakly glaring at the bottle. He sighed and uncapped it, sipping some down quickly and handing it back to Tavros. He stuck out his tongue and shivered.

"Ugh, I ain't never gonna get motherfuckin' used to that mess."

He plopped back down on the pillow with a sigh. Tavros merely chuckled and pat his shoulder, brown eyes lighting up with relief that he didn't have to wrestle him to drink it.

"Well at least you'll feel better."

"...Yeah. I guess so. Good side to this is I'm gonna be able to hang out with my favorite bro when I kick the wicked ignorance on this sickness."

Tavros nodded and smiled and Gamzee yawned, the medicine starting to do its work. He rose up, setting the bottle on his nightstand. He whispered a small goodnight to Gamzee and walked off, gently shutting the door and leaving his friend to rest.


	6. Wheelchairs

**A/N: Grr, why did this take so long to update? **

Sometimes people hated the things that happened to them on certain days. That was how Tavros felt at the moment. He gritted his teeth as he sat in his cursed wheelchair. His prosthetic legs were out of commission for the time being and so he was confined to the damn thing one more. He huffed angrily, puffing out his cheeks and rubbing his temples frustratedly. He really didn't like this one bit as he exited his home.

He hunched up in his wheelchair as he pushed himself down the street, on his way to go to the park to relax and meet up with Gamzee who had been feeling much better from his previous illness. He kept his eyes on the floor, not wanting to meet the obvious looks he received as he reached the crosswalk. He kept his head bowed, trying to ignore the whispers that consisted of pity and disgust. The light eventually allowed him to cross and he sped off across the road.

"Stupid wheelchair..."

He reached the park without as many distractions and rolled up the stony path, small frown seemingly set on his face permanently. Gamzee was sitting on a swing, muttering faint lyrics to a rap as he heard someone come along. He turned to see Tavros making his way over to him and grinned, waving at him.

"Hey Tavros, nice to be seeing that ya'll came." He finally discerned the chair, "Your legs ain't being to miraculous today. That why you all chilling in that chair?"

"Uh yeah, that is exactly what happened."

He saw that the other wasn't looking too happy and got off the swing, walking over to his friend and kneeling in front of him. He didn't speak, only stared up at him with curious purple eyes.

"Taaaavros."

No response.

"Tavros?"

Silence.

"Tav, Tav, Tav, Tav, Tavros."

Silence.

Gamzee pouted and poked his friend on the side, eliciting a twitching of the lips from the other. He grinned in success and continued his pokes and lengthened sayings of his name. Tavros soon caved in and laughed, swatting him away.

"Haha, o-okay. Stop it, I'm fine."

"Heh, good to hear, my motherfucking bro. So what had ya'll down in the sad places earlier?"

"Oh..well it's just my wheelchair. I always get mixed reactions from it which is why I second guessed myself about heading out. But I guess it's fine now."

Gamzee seemed to be okay with that answer, studying his features to see if he was still upset. He only found amusement at his watching and made Tavros laugh again. He was happy to know his bro wasn't down in the dumps and ruffled his hair cheerfully, standing to full height and running behind him. Tavros was concerned until he felt his chair move and peered to the side to see a hand on the back.

He caught on and gently shooed Gamzee back, fully aware of the fact that he was being pushed.

"Gamzee no. I-I can handle myself just fine."

"Aw don't mind a motherfucker. I'm just going to help you out, where do you wanna go?"

Tavros paused and looked up at him, eyes wide in surprise. The purple eyed teen seemed genuine in his question, already pushing him along the same path he had come up. He grinned down at him, making him blush slightly and turn to face ahead. He shook his head, stuttering a bit. He felt a tad confused when he felt his heartbeat speed up a little but put it off as nothing.

"Anywhere. Anywhere is fine Gamzee."

"A'ight, you got it brother."

They traveled along out of the park and ended up in a little ice cream shop. Gamzee had set him at a table and went along to get them a treat. He smiled at his friend's retreating back and stared at the small decorations in the shop to distract himself. A whisper had managed to catch his attention and he glance over curiously to a pair of teen girls who were whispering and pointing at him. More whispers appeared and he saw a group of males laughing audibly and grinning darkly at him. Tavros felt a bit more nervous and sank into his seat with a small whimper.

Footsteps came his way and he raised his head, thinking it was Gamzee with the ice cream. Much to his chagrin and anxiety, it was one of the males from the group tailed by the two girls he'd seen as well.

"Hey dude, what's with the chair?"

Tavros knew he was just teasing and knew what was wrong but wanted to make the other afraid.

"Uh, well I can't move. So I'm sitting in this chair obviously."

Gamzee was finishing up the toppings on his and Tavros' ice creams when a certain voice caught his attention. He turned to see his friend being harassed by others. His eyes narrowed as he scowled and walked over to them. As he got closer, he heard the sounds of the individuals teasing him.

"You shouldn't be so wimpy, dude. We're just asking you some stuff."

"Y-Yes I know. But I'd uh, like it a lot if you would leave me alone."

The guy rested a hand on his head, evcen if it seemed gentle, it carried a forcefulness behind it that made the smaller male whimper as he shok him off.

"Leave me alone.."

"Or else what?"

Gamzee took that moment to step in, grabbing the guy's shoulder and roughly pulling him back.

"Or else, you motherfuckers gotta deal with me."

He bared his teeth at them as he glared, standing protectively in front of Tavros and crossing his arms. The girls giggled and spoke up, pointing at Tavros.

"You're going to protect him?"

"Why? He's just a cr-"

"You better think real motherfucking hard about the next words that might spew from your motherfucking mouth girl."

He spoke with such abrasiveness that both the girls stopped talking and backed away with slight fear. He returned his glare to the boy who also stepped back, his hands held up in surrender as he shook his head.

"Whoa, let's not fight buddy."

"Then do me a favor and back the fuck away."

The three individuals nodded and skittered away to their own spots. Gamzee watched them for a while more before looking back at Tavros and smiling at him, ruffling his hair.

"You okay Tavbro?"

"Uh yeah, thanks Gamzee."

Tavros smiled back at him as Gamzee set their ice creams down and sat next to him.

"No prob and don't let them motherfuckers get to you yeah? They ain't nothing."

Tavros nodded at him and ate some of his own ice cream, a cheery feeling finally settling in his mind as he glanced at Gamzee once more. He was really thankful for him being there when he needed him. Although he couldn't help but notice along with his happiness, another feeling had bugged him. But he'd let it rest for now while he chatted and ate with Gamzee.


End file.
